coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9992 (29th January 2020)
Plot Daniel awakens to find Bethany outside Bertie's room, having been there all night. The children of the street dress up as endangered species for environmental day at Bessie Street School. Ali and Sarah take charge of Maria when she has a coughing fit in the street. Joseph is dressed in a bin liner as Chesney hasn't had time to help him with his outfit. Billy comes to the rescue by passing on an orangutan costume Summer borrowed from the theatre club. Ali drives Maria to hospital when she starts bleeding. Tim rings Sally and promises that his divorce will be a done deal by the time she gets back from Gina's. Gemma pulls back when Chesney tries to kiss her at Victoria Gardens, saying she doesn't feel sexy. The topic of conversation shifts when they spot a bus with their ad on it. They can barely recognise themselves as the photos have been edited to make them more attractive. Bertie's temperature is brought down to a safe level but he's kept in another night. Maria is examined by a sonographer who confirms that she has had a miscarriage. She caustically reminds Ali that he advised her to get an abortion when he offers her sympathy. Nevertheless, she wishes she'd listened to him and been seen to earlier. Ali has a suspicion about the cause of her miscarriage and checks over her. Sarah and Adam decide on an art nouveau theme for the wedding, inspired by Charles Rennie Mackintosh. Sarah complains to Nick that she's not had time to go dress shopping as she'd been tied up with work. Christine Hillier interviews Hope and Ruby about Jade. Hope tells her she wants things to go back to how they were before. Nick clears Sarah's schedule and arranges for Leanne to take her dress shopping. Sarah is touched. Tara Swift dismisses Chesney and Gemma's complaints about the photo-editing, as it's common practice. Charlie has an interview for a job as a flight attendant based at Gatwick Airport. She tells Tim she expects to get it as the interviewer is a friend. Tim starts to fear that she'll leave the area and forget all about the divorce. Daniel thanks Bethany for being such a good friend. Ali's diagnosis is confirmed by another doctor - Maria is showing the early symptoms of measles. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Aled, Bryn, Carys & Llio Brown - Charlotte & James Holt and Arthur, Lily & Lucy Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Paediatric Consultant - Olivia Caffrey *Nurse - Elizabeth Poole *Christine Hillier - Rachel Lumberg *Tara Swift - Catherine Ayers *Charlie Wood - Siân Reeves *Doctor - Duncan Ross Places *Coronation Street *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *5 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Paediatric A&E and Maternity consultation room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gemma and Chesney realise they've been removed from a marketing campaign; and Daniel thanks Bethany for helping him through a terrible ordeal. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,917,738 viewers (9th place). Category:2020 episodes